


Ramifications

by Babybucky1943



Series: Collared [16]
Category: Marvel D/s AU
Genre: Charges pressed, Crying, Diapers, Feeding, Longing, M/M, Stubbornness, Subdrop, Toileting discussed (non graphic), Worried Clint, caring Nat, caring Pepper, dropping, law abiding, peaceful drop, steve gets arrested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943





	Ramifications

It wasn’t until the next afternoon that a strident knock on the apartment door made Steve stop reading to Bucky. 

“Hold on, sweetie.” He got up and answered the door. 

Four burly policemen stood there, looking serious. “Steve Rogers, you’re under arrest for assaulting Jay Roberts.You have the right to remain silent...”

Bucky heard nothing else, his world grinding to a halt. “No!” He pleaded softly. “Please don’t take my dom!” 

“Sorry, bud,” one officer said. “Jay pressed charges. Until we work things out, we gotta take Steve in.” 

Steve sighed. “Bucky, call Natasha. She’ll take care of you.” 

Bucky felt hysteria building but he tried to breathe. “Okay.” 

He started sobbing before the door was even closed. “No, please no!!!” He wept, sinking down with his back against the door. 

Steve heard him and glared at the officers. “You couldn’t give me five minutes to talk to him?”

One of the policemen looked somewhat chastised. “Well, Roberts is really, really upset.”

///

Bucky sat on Pepper’s lap, tightly wrapped in a blanket, his face pale while she tried to coax him to take the spoon of food she held. 

“Sweetie, you have to eat,” she pleaded softly, putting the spoon of stew to his lips. He shook his head slightly then reluctantly opened his mouth, eating two bites of stew. 

He’d dropped very suddenly into subspace earlier today and it had taken some quick action to get him up and functioning again. 

Pepper rubbed his back, holding another spoonful to his lips. 

His lower lip quivered and tears rolled down his cheeks. “I w-want Ste-ee-ve.” 

“I know, Baby,” Natasha soothed. “Tony’s working on it.” She petted his soft dark hair, murmuring softly. “Eat some more.”

He shook his head. 

Clint sat close by, extremely worried about his friend. “Tasha, ‘s he gonna be okay?” 

“We’ll make sure of it,” Pepper promised, snuggling the upset sub. “Can you please eat three more bites for Pepper, darling?” 

Bucky heaved a deep, quavering sigh, rubbing at his eyes. He was so tired. His eyes burned and his neck hurt from how stiff he was holding himself. 

It had been two whole days since Steve had to go away and Natasha and Pepper and several others had done their best to care for him.But it wasn’t the same. He missed his dom horribly. 

He wearily ate three more bites of stew, then put his head on Pepper’s shoulder. He wanted to just drop into a deep sleep until Steve came back. He didn’t care what anyone said.

“Hey buddy,” Tony said, coming to crouch beside the chair and brushing the hair back from his forehead. “Before you go to sleep, one of us needs to change you.”

Yesterday he hadn’t let anyone change him. He’d yelled and screamed and cried when they’d tried. It wasn’t Steve and it was so scary having anyone else get that close to him. He had just done the best he could on his own. He was currently in actual diapers because the emotional upheaval was causing a lot of stress and made him wet more. 

Steve probably wouldn’t be happy that he was being stubborn. “Tasha can do it please?” He asked politely. 

Nat took the exhausted sub to her apartment and lay him on the bed. “You are soaked.”

He pouted and more tears threatened, so she made quick work of changing him. 

The dry diaper did feel better! 

Nobody had tried to make him use the potty.He’d been too upset to even try. 

He’d been on the edge of dropping ever since Steve had been arrested. The sudden drop earlier had left him exhausted. He needed to be dropped properly. 

His brain was fuzzier than it had been though. “Tasha,” he said in a small voice.

She looked at him keenly, having already sensed his need.

He felt the edges of consciousness closing in. 

Unfortunately, Bucky’s distress was putting Clint on edge too. She texted Pepper for help. “Bucky’s going into sub drop again!”

He could end up sick or worse; catatonic. 

Pepper came immediately, carrying one of Steve’s sweaters. “I brought something that might help.”

She sat on the couch, where Clint and Nat carefully put the half conscious boy on her lap. 

He grasped onto the shirt tightly, burying his face in the familiar scent. 

Pepper wrapped him snugly in a blanket again and pressed him to her. “He needs to be dropped. I’m not sure if I’m strong enough. I’m not like Steve.”

Pepper tried anyway, using every technique and to her relief, Bucky slowly went under, his breathing becoming soft and deep. 

Tony came quietly into Nat’s apartment, his lips in a thin line. He watched Bucky for several minutes. “I hope we can get him settled. Roberts has better lawyers than I thought. It’s gonna take some time.”

“What if we can get him on the witness stand?”Natasha said. 

Bucky was finally relaxed, deep into subspace. 

Tony thought for a minute. “Actually, if we could get his former doms trial records about the sexual abuse that Bucky said Jay made him reenact, we might have a solid foot to stand on. I get why Steve did what he did but he really made a mess!” 

Bucky started coming back to consciousness slowly. He felt sluggish but better. He had Steve’s smell and it was calming him. 

He slowly raised his blue eyes to Pepper’s face. “Steve.” 

“He’s not here right now,” she said softly. 

Bucky suddenly remembered and curled into her again, clinging tightly to the sweater. 

Pepper stroked his back, murmuring softly. “You’re okay, Baby.” Wetness stung her eyes as she saw fresh tears track down his cheeks. “We’ve got to get Steve back. SOON! Or Bucky may end up in the hospital.”

Tony looked worried as hehurried off to see what he could do. He had to try harder! 

///

Steve sat in his cell, trying not to worry about Bucky. It didn’t do much good. He was nearly sick over his sub being left to others. He’d need to be dropped and when Bucky was stressed, he wouldn’t eat properly. Would they feed him?

Once again, a different officer came and Steve went over the whole story again, top to bottom. 

“So why didn’t you just call security on him?” The officer asked.

Steve scratched his stubbled chin thoughtfully. “Honestly, I was seeing red. I’d rescued Bucky from abusers a year or so ago and then to find out that his therapist was also abusing him....it made me so angry.”

The man nodded. “I can understand that. Unfortunately, you can’t just beat someone up because you get angry. You of all people should know that.”

Steve’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment. “I don’t like bullies.”

“You can’t just take matters into your own hands. We have laws.” The words were blunt even though they were spoken with some sympathy. “It’s not the forties anymore, and this wasn’t a back alley fight.”

Steve fell silent. He’d been regretting his actions since he’d beat the guy up. It had felt good in the moment but afterwards he knew it was a mistake. He didn’t want to lose Bucky!! He couldn’t entertain that thought. He had to stay positive! 

////

Tony’s lawyers found Cairn and Moseley at the house where they’d always been. They didn’t look happy to see a lawyer from Tony Stark but with the legal subpoena in hand, they didn’t have much choice. 

They reluctantly agreed to release the information from their trial ten months ago. 

The lawyer went back to his office hastily. He had a sub to help! 

///

Bucky slept better that night. 

Natasha had kept him with her. 

In fact, he was still sleeping, snuggled up to Clint at nine the next morning when Natasha checked on them. 

Clint was awake, playing on his phone quietly so he wouldn’t disturb Bucky, tucked against him, sleeping soundly. 

Nat smiled. He hadn’t slept well the last couple nights. He was probably exhausted.

“He’s really wet,” Clint said softly. “But I don’t want to wake him.”

“Are you dry?” Nat asked.

Clint shook his head. 

Natasha let Bucky sleep another hour before she woke him up. “Sweetie, can I give you a bath?” 

Bucky yawned and shook his head. “Steve will.” 

She let it go and gave him a pull-up. “Can we try and use the potty today?”

Bucky shook his head. “No! Steve needs to help me!!” His eyes immediately filled with tears. 

Natasha let it go, changed him, and took him to the common kitchen. 

Bucky ate breakfast obediently for Pepper, his eyes brighter this morning. He had some colour in his cheeks as well. 

Tony was at the kitchen table, trying to work while Shuri and Peter tossed a ball over his head. 

When the ball hit him square in the face, Tony tossed a dirty look at his two young subs. 

Bucky giggled softly. 

Shuri stuck her tongue out at Peter who then tossed the ball at Bucky who caught it on a quick reflex. 

Peter crowed out a celebratory whoop and danced around. “Bucky!! Here!!” 

Bucky giggled, sliding off Pepper’s lap to play with Peter. “Go long!” He tossed it to the end of the long common dining room. 

Peter slid around the breakfast bar and scrambled for footing while Shuri chased him. 

Pepper smiled, glad to see Bucky laughing. “Watch!” She warned as the ball sailed towards the china cabinet and Clint jumped and caught it as it grazed the glass. 

Bucky hopped from one foot to the other. “Over here, Clint!!” 

“Take it into the gym,” Nat said firmly. 

The four subs pouted but did as asked. 

Nat smiled. “He seems a bit happier today.”

“I’m going to go see Steve later,” Pepper said. “Maybe if we call a press conference I can garner some public sympathy. If the judge says he’s guilty.”

///

Steve gave Tony’s lawyer a pleading look. “Have you made any progress?”

“Some,” the lawyer said. “Unfortunately, Roberts has the bruises to back his case. I got nothing to show.” 

Steve struggled to stay calm. “I’m sure if the judge could see how he cries, and can’t use the bathroom, and won’t eat, he might change his mind!” 

“Wait. What do you mean? Has Bucky talked about what his former doms did to him?”

Steve sighed. “He gave his testimony in court as much as he could. He gets so upset.”

“Did he mention the rape?” The lawyer asked bluntly.

“A doctor and one of SHIELD’s psychological team confirmed that the rape had caused trauma that he related to toileting and eating.”

The lawyer’s pen stopped moving. “So he’s got physical effects of his trauma?”

Steve nodded. 

“Had these symptoms stopped after his former doms were arrested?”

“It took awhile, but yes. I had him fully toilet trained.” Steve thought back a bit. “Up until a week ago, he was using the toilet just fine, and he was eating what I gave him. I can guarantee if you go question Natasha or Pepper now, they will tell you he’s in diapers and has to be coaxed to eat.”

The man frowned and looked at his notes. “I will do that.”

///

Pepper was rubbing Bucky’s back and trying to get him to stop crying. He’d been weeping for his dom for half an hour again. He was tired and she wanted him to nap. 

The lawyer walked in, eyeing the distraught sub. “Is this Bucky?”

Pepper nodded, sitting forward protectively. “Who are you?”

“I’m Johnson Lind from the Bar Association.” The man considered his next words carefully. “Is he dropping?” 

Pepper frowned. “He’s hovering in a half dropped daze. He wants his dom. I’m trying to get him to nap. He’s exhausted.”

“Of course,” Lind said sympathetically. “Mr. Rogers mentioned that he suffers physical effects of trauma when he’s stressed. Can you vouch for that?”

Pepper sighed. “This poor baby won’t eat. I’ve had to fight for every bite he takes.”

The man wrote it down. “Anything else?”

Pepper lifted the afghan that was covering Bucky. He was only wearing his diaper and a T-shirt. “His toilet training goes down the drain. He doesn’t refuse. He just literally can’t. So he’s in diapers.”

The lawyer nodded. “This helps immensely. It evens the playing field.”

Bucky had settled down some and looked tearily at the man in the suit. “Are you getting my Stevie back?”

Lind crouched down and stroked Bucky’s hair. “I’m gonna try. Can you tell me what happened in therapy?”

Bucky chewed his lip nervously. “Steve punched him cuz he made me take off my clothes at therapy.”

The lawyer nodded. “Right. What did Jay do when he told you to take your clothes off?”

Bucky blushed and looked away. “Do I have to say?”

“It would help me get Steve home sooner.”

Bucky took a deep breath. “He told me to touch myself how Cairn used to touch me and show him how they hurt me. He told me to hurt my sex parts with a whip.” The words spilled out quickly as if the sub was afraid to speak them. He buried his head in Pepper’s lap afterwards, refusing to look at the lawyer. 

Johnson nodded. “Thank you.” 

///

Steve was told that he would be speaking to the judge the next day. 

He wished for the morning to come quickly. He’d realized how naive he’d been to think Tony’s lawyers could buy his way out of any trouble. 

Roberts hadn’t shown his face yet and Steve wanted very much to punch him again but he didn’t entertain those thoughts for too long. 

He missed Bucky so much. He hadn’t been allowed to even see him since this whole mess started since Bucky was in the middle of it. His darling boy would be in the court room tomorrow. 

Steve knew without a doubt that if Roberts did ANYTHING to threaten Bucky, it would take all of his self restraint and quite possibly a few officers to keep him from attacking the weasel. 


End file.
